An Alternate Novelization
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: A slightly AU novelization of Thor: The Dark World. When Thor takes Jane back to Asgard Darcy tags along, but gets a whole lot more than she expected when it is discovered that Jane is possessed by an all powerful relic known as the Aether. This story contains all of Marvel's cinematic universe cannon with the exception of Tasertricks. Rated T for language and Sci-Fi violence.
1. Prelude

**A/N: I do not claim ownership over any part of the original script or the characters. I have altered Thor: The Dark World in description as well as the obviously added character, and her effect on the story.  
I will try to update weekly.**

_Prelude_

Long before the birth of light, and in a time of obscurity, the fabled Dark Elves reigned supreme. Millennia ago the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe back into one of immortal night. Malekith would attempt such evil through the power of his greatest weapon, the Aether.

As the battle between the Dark elves and the armies of Asgard raged below him, Malekith looked to the sky above. As the nine realms converged he could at last unleash the Aether, and with it plunge all the worlds into darkness. Approaching the weapon, Malekith was thrown back in an explosion of immense light and power. Asgard had ripped the weapon from his grasp, and without it the Dark Elves fell.

With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt lay waste to Asgard's Armies.

"Through their sacrifice we will survive. It will _not_ be in vain."

* * *

"Jane! I swear to God, you have to come out of your funk already."  
_It's starting to wear off on me… _

My situation went from door in my face to Jane's worn face in about a second after my first knock. Worn with what you ask? She is not fatigued, though I suppose you could call her very love deprived. That's a type of fatigue, right? The thing is that ever since Goldilocks fell out of the sky about two years back, Jane has been seeing nothing but stars. Literally, all she has been doing is looking at stars. Well either that or eating all of my cookie dough ice cream (no bueno, if I might add).

"What is it Darce?" She sighed.

"Oh nothing..." I drifted off as I pushed my way inside past Jane. Glancing around I noticed papers strewed about, no doubt filled with more science mumbo-jumbo. Jane closed the front door and turned to me with her arms crossed and a confused look on her face. I didn't sense too much hostility, must not have interrupted anything important. Walking over to the couch, I scooted over some random notes and a carton of Whoppers.

Jane is still standing there just looking at me, so I start talking, naturally.

"It's time to stop eating out of peanut butter jars with our fingers and get to work!" Apparently that comment flew right over her head, as she made no move to address me.

"We didn't come all the way to London on a lead for you to sit around like this all the time Jane, it's not like you." I reasoned.

She seemed to deflate at this and planted herself right next to me on the couch.

"I just don't know where to start Darcy. We've tried everything, and I'm not sure how much longer I can take waiting around for something to happen anymore. I know you say to work for it, but what exactly am I working so hard to get after all this time?"

I stared at a discarded bag of potato chips on the coffee table as she spoke. Crying Jane, I've dealt with. Depressed Jane, sure. Angry Jane, definitely. This was a new Jane that I haven't really seen before, it's like she's defeated. Now, I'm not usually one for consoling people. It's not that I haven't tried of course, it's just, you know…I suck at it. And so I continue to stare at the chips.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to try with someone else…" I trailed off gesturing with my hand as I spoke, "…but that doesn't mean you can stop your research Jane, you love it too much."

Jane glanced over at me, eyebrows raised high at my suggestion. I raised my arms in an innocent gesture, "What? You know it's true."

She rolled her eyes and lightly punched me in the shoulder, a small smile gracing her lips. _Mission accomplished. _

"What do you have in mind?" She questioned, "Aha don't make that face Darce, I know you've cooked up something in that brain of yours."

I smirked as I let my arms drop down to my coat pocket to retrieve my Ipod. "So, there's this dude on Zoosk that…"

"Zoosk?" Jane interrupted.

"Zoosk." I confirmed.

Scrolling through my Ipod (thank god for free Wifi) I showed Jane the screen. It contained the picture and contact information for some dude I'd found on the dating site for her. Again, she raised a brow at it, and then shifted her gaze up to me.

"You are going to meet with this dude tomorrow at this Caffè" I pointed to an address on the screen, "and you are going to like it missy."

"What? Tomorrow! Why so soon Darcy, I mean…I'm pretty busy, maybe some other time."

"Jane it's now or never…" I cooed.

"It doesn't have to be a 'now or never' kind of thing. I'm just going to pick another time. That's all."

I nodded slowly and dragged out a long okay in reply. Standing up I added, "Well I've got to go, nice chatting and all that. I have Darcy things that need to get done." I started towards the door and Jane got up to follow me. Turning to her at the threshold I said, "no more moping around, right?"

"Right." She replied with a smirk.

"Good." I smiled at her, and then turned to walk out.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Mountains

**A/N: I do not claim ownership over any part of the original script or the characters. I have altered Thor: The Dark World in description as well as the obviously added character, and her effect on the story.  
I will try to update weekly.**

_Moving Mountains_

I woke to a devil alarm clock screeching in my ears. Groggily, I fumbled for the off switch. A small crash sounded after my attempt, my glasses and the clock now on the floor. Eyes still closed I let out a huff. _Typical. _

See, I'm not much of a morning person. My mornings don't consist of giddy little birds chirping away and light rays of sunshine streaming through my curtains, illuminating the room just right. No. If any rays of sunshine were to intrude into my bedroom, they would make it their damn mission to shine right through my eyelids.

Pooling all of my will to live into my limbs I flopped over in bed, and groped the floor for my glasses. _Not going to rescue that darn alarm clock. _ As I made use of the old smell check method on my clothes for the day, it occurred to me that I hadn't taken a shower in two days.

_Better start with that._

* * *

One shower, fresh clothes, and a hot coffee later I was headed out the door when a blink of red light caught my eye. Curiously, I tread over to the light. It was covered by one of my many hats. I flicked it off and my eyes instantly widened.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

More science mumbo-jumbo. My large eyes instantly narrowed in annoyance. The stupid meter thing must be broken.

_Again._

I snatched it up and glanced at the screen. Indescribable numbers and letters ran across the bottom. Strange sciency diagrams of some sort were on the screen as well; all the while the light and the beeps were continuous. I pursed my lips in thought. Should I tell Jane about this?

_Nah._

I shrugged my shoulders to myself and banged the meter on the side of the table I found it on. The light and the beeping ceased, so I brought it up to my face, studying it for further activity.

Beep.

"Urgh." I creased my brows and tried bonking it again. If the thing could have feelings I'm sure it would be pretty pissed, seeing as the beeping and the light increased in pace after that second thunk.

I brought it back up to my face and sighed. "Alright beeper, maybe Jane does need to see you after all." I nonchalantly slipped it into my coat pocket and grabbed my previously discarded cup of coffee. Right before my exit I stopped in thought.

What_ am I forgetting?_

"Aha!" I exclaimed. I turned to snatch the car keys off of my side table and marched out of the flat with a smirk plastered to my face; time to go find Jane.

* * *

So here I am, cursing through London in a shabby rental car on my quest. When Jane had first told me we were coming over here, she was so excited. I thought it was going to be a vacation of sorts. I thought, hey, Jane is finally going to take a load off and relax for a little while and we visit Eric. Not that Eric would be himself anymore anyway. Thor's crazy brother turned Eric even crazier that he was during that situation in New York. In all actuality, I should have known better. There are only two things in the known universe that Jane has gotten that ecstatic about since big blond and burly left to have a showdown with his little brother. First and foremost is her science, and second is Thor.

I swerved across a tiny bit of oncoming traffic, and horns in the distance voiced their protests to my driving.

_Man, I really need to invest in an 'I am American' bumper sticker. _

As I approached the intersection up ahead, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Beeper? Still beeping, check. Brushed teeth? Check. Car keys? Obviously checked. "Ah shit." I groaned and tossed my head back. With a sigh, I made a quick uey back the way I came.

_The intern. _

See, I was supposed to pick up my new intern at the Peckham Library this morning, why he wanted to meet there is beyond me. I just hope he's still there. I let out a snort at that thought. _What am I thinking? He's a total pushover, of course he'll be there. __  
_

And there he was, sitting on the curb. I pulled up to him as closely as possible and watched in amusement as he scrambled to his feet. Once he got his bearings he jogged over to the passenger side door and climbed in.

"Hello Darcy." He greeted.

"Sup intern."

"Ian, call me Ian."

I gave him a sidelong glance, "Please." He added.

Smiling politely I responded, "Sure thing intern."

Once we pulled up to the lab I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to the intern, "Wait here."  
He nodded in response. I pushed open the door and strode up the slightly cracked sidewalk to the small patio that occupied the front of Jane's place. Confidently, I rapped on the front door, and no answer was heard. I paused and tried again, but nothing. Letting out a huff I mumbled, "Come on Jane..."

I pursed my lips and stared the door down, as if it could tell me where Jane had run off too.

Beep.

"Yeah yeah beeper, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Beep.

Rolling my eyes a thought struck me. Smirking I spoke aloud, "So, you decided to go after all. Good for you." I turned on my heels and practically jogged back to the car. As I climbed in I noticed the intern's scrunched eyebrows. "Change of plans, we have to go get here from somewhere else." 

* * *

An uptight reservations lady met me as I tried to enter the fancy Cafe. "May I help you, miss?" She asked. She was tight lipped, hair so blonde it was pretty much white tied up into an intricate bun. Her kneel length skirt was black and clean; a matching blazer hid a white blouse underneath.

"Yeah, I need to speak with my friend over there," I gestured towards Jane, "and fast. So if you could just let me through, that'd be great."

Her blue eyes looked me up and down skeptically. Apparently she didn't see me as much of a threat, because she consented.  
_Weird. That's the first time I've tried this without an argument. _

I kept my eye on Jane and the suspiciously attractive dude she was sitting with. I approached them and went to open my mouth when Jane's date beat me to it.

"Hi, um, could we get some wine please?"

"Sure, I'd love some."

I smiled at his confusion as Jane explained, "Richard, this is Darcy." I looked over at Jane, mouthing "Cuuuute."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

With no more time to waste, I grabbed a chair from a nearby table and dragged it back over loudly across the floor. I managed to hear an "Oh hello." Come out of the dude's mouth before I sat down and started helping myself to their bread. 

"Sup! So I show up to the lab slash your mom's house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas, eating ice cream, and obsessing about you-know-who..." I trailed off and took a bite of the buttered bread. I glanced at it in surprise. _Pretty damn good. _

"...But you're not!" I continued, "You're wearing lady clothes, you even showered didn't you? You smell good."

Exasperated she asked, "Is there a point to all this? Because, there really needs to be a point to all this."

I tossed down my butter knife and the bread and pointed at her, "Right." Grabbing beeper out of my pocket I continued on, "You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" I passed it off to Jane, "You might want to start looking at it again. She studied Beeper for a moment before she concluded, "It's malfunctioning."

"That's what I said."

THUNK.

"That's what I did! I thought you would do something..." I wriggled my fingers in her direction, then ripped a piece of bread off the loaf, "A little more, scientific."

She glanced up at her date and explained, "I'm sure it's just nothing..."

"Doesn't look like nothing." I contradicted, "Kinda looks like the readings that Eric was rambling about." I looked over to the oblivious dude next to me and elaborated, "Our friend Eric...Kinda went, banana balls."

"I'm not interested, he's not interested. It's time for you to go now." Jane snapped. I looked from Jane to her date as I stood up.

"Okay..."

I stood to leave, not bothering to put the chair back. _Eh, let Jane keep the stupid beeper.  
_Reservations lady looked up at me from her lists as I strode out of the restaurant. When I made it to the car intern popped his head up form the back seat, a place I had moved him to upon anticipating Jane's arrival, and asked, "Shes not in there either?" I relaxed into the driver's seat and responded, "Oh no, shes in there."

Again, he did that thing with his eyebrows in confusion. Before he could question further I spoke, "She'll be out in a sec."

...And apparently that was quite literal, as the next moment I saw Jane's brunette hair bouncing towards us. I put the key in the ignition just as she climbed in, "...And I hate you."

"What? I said he was cute."

"Just, shut up and drive."

Smirking at her, I pressed my food to the gas pedal. After a little while of driving intern popped up from the back seat once again, and mumbled to himself. Jane jumped at bit at his sudden appearance, "Who's he?" She questioned.

"He's my intern."

"You have an intern?"

"Yup."

Intern struggled to reach up a hand for Jane to shake, "Hello Dr. Foster. It's a great honor to be workin' with ya." She barely glanced back at him before taking out her cell. "Right, I have to call Eric." _Haha, poor intern. _

"Oops, take a right." He called out.

Jumping into action, I swerved us through a lane of traffic and off onto a side street. My sudden change in direction must have pissed off some of the drivers back there. Sarcastically I voiced, "Hah. I have _totally_ mastered driving in London." I guess Eric didn't pick up the phone, as Jane was leaving a voice message for him.

"Hi Eric, um it's me. Again. Where are you? I came here because you said you were onto something, and then you just vanish?"

"Here we are kids." I mutter as I park the car in front of our destination. Jane quickly finished up her message and hopped out of the car. I left after her and intern pushed up my seat to climb out. The place was a wreck. Blasted out windows left shattered glass spread across the ground, and discarded industrial equipment among other things were strewn about. In an attempt to lighten the mood I spoke, "Come on this is exciting. Look, the intern is excited!"

"It's Ian." He corrected.

Ignoring him I questioned Jane, "You want the phase meter?"

"No."

I raised my brows a bit and turned my head back to the intern. "Get the phase meter." I then nodded and tossed him the car keys. Walking away I added, "It's the toaster looking thing." He mumbled in response, "I know what a phase meter is..."

I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocked at dialed Jane. Her ridiculous ring tone was heard in the distance.

"How do I change the ring tone on this thing?" She shouted.

"An Astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ringtone." I spoke into the receiver.

"Why are you calling me?" She shrugged.

"I didn't want to shout. Intern says its this way."

Again he corrected me, "Ian. My name's Ian."

"Shhhhh."

We regrouped as we entered the monstrosity of a building. The thing was a looming safety hazard, and that's putting it lightly.

"Oh look, broken glass. And hey, look! More broken glass." I voiced, filling the quiet void in the air. Something must have jolted the local birds, because they all suddenly flew away. Following their retreat were many footsteps.

"I am _not_ getting stabbed in the name of science." I muttered and threw up my hands, "It's okay, we're Americans!"

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane hissed. I shrugged.

Three kids stepped out of the shadows and I gave a mental sigh of relief, while Jane gave a physical one.  
"Oh. They're just kids."

One of them, a young girl, spoke, "Are you the police?"

"No." Jane answered, "We're scientists. Well, I am."

"Thanks."

One of the boys spoke next, "We just found it."

Jane's curiosity shined obviously through her eyes. _About time for you to get that look, Jane._

"Will you show us?" She asked.

The children glance to each other, as if they were silently debating to show us whatever it is we are here to see. Finally, the girl nodded and waved us over to follow her. She lead us into a large garage of sorts. In it sat a huge tanker that must have been here for a long while, as it was slowly decaying and rusting away. One of the kids, a boy, walked up to the truck. He looked over his shoulder at us, as if to make sure we were watching, and tucked his fingers under its bumper.

This shouldn't be possible. That was my first thought. My second was somewhere along the lines of, holy shit this is _awesome_! The entire tanker was just lifted off of the ground by some random English kid in a forgotten warehouse. Not possible, and yet, there it was levitating in the middle of the room. In front of me, Jane gasped.

"That...Doesn't seem right."

The kids just smiled knowingly to each other and lead us through the factory. We ascended a stairwell for a good amount of time before stopping about ten stories up. One of the kids grab a discarded bottle and toss it over the railing. Right when gravity was supposed to do its smashing, the bottle disappeared.

"...Where did it go?" Jane started. The little girl just pointed up, and our eyes followed. Right from the clearly broken skylight came the very same bottle that was just dropped, completely unscathed. It plummeted down, and one of the boys reached out to catch it.

"That's...That's incredible." Jane said. She grabbed an empty soda can from the ground and cautiously dropped it over the side. She looked up in anticipation, only to find that the can didn't fall back to Earth.

"Where'd it go?" She asked, head still pointed up in search of the can.

The little girl shrugged at her, "Some times they come back, sometimes they don't."

An idea quickly popped into my head and I shouted, "I wanna throw something! Jane, give me your shoe."

Beep.

Jane grabs Beeper out of her jacket pocket; the thing is going nuts in her hands. "I haven't seen readings like this since..." She trailed off.

"Since New Mexico?" I slyly added. She tossed me a disbelieving look as well as Beeper, and left to run down a flight of stairs.

"Don't touch anything!" She warned as she descended.

I roll my eyes at her words and place my hands on the railing. I tap on it absentmindedly before leaning over to the intern. Wriggling my fingers at his feet I say, "Give me your shoe." After a moments hesitation, he complies. We began tossing various objects into God knows where. Laughing, the intern grabbed something and tossed it over the edge. Unlike all the others, this object didn't come back.

"Were those the...Car keys?"

* * *

Worried. Frantic. _Beyond_ concerned. Where the _hell_ is Jane? I seem to be asking myself this question a lot lately. I had to do it, I had to call the cops. I mean, Jane has been missing for five hours. _Five! _What if she got sucked up into one of those worm hole thingies, or what if shes dead, or both. I paced as the intern was being patted down by police. That's when I finally see her.

"Jane! Where the hell were you?!"

"Tell me you didn't call the police!" She ranted as if nothing had happened.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Not call the police!"

"I've been freaking out..." I tried to explain, but was cut off by Jane, "You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have S.H.I.E.L.D crawling all over the place! We had a stable gravitational anomaly. We had unimpeded access. Our only compitition was ten years old!"

Not knowing how else to shut her up I blurted, "Jane! You were gone for five hours."  
"What?" She asked, her anger fading out completely. The sound and smell of rain became apparent as we stared at one another. Strange thing was, I didn't feel the slightest bit of wetness.

"That's weird..."

Jane held out her hand in search of rain droplets when something caught her eye. I looked to see what was so interesting, and my mouth instantly opened in shock. There, clad in his huge red cape, stood the one and only Thor.  
_About damn time bro. _

As soon as Jane snapped out of her surprise she ran over to him; the first thing she did was slap him across the face. A bit of laughter boiled up in me, which I failed to repress. My good mood was soon spoiled by the sudden sensation of pouring rain. _Typical. _

I waited as they exchanged words and Jane slapped Thor again, but they soon looked like they were going to jump each other right then and there. I waded over to them and shouted to Thor, "Is this you?" He scrunched his brow and the rain stopped.

"Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something here." Jane replies.

"Um, I am pretty sure we're getting arrested." Jane's eyes light up in realization as she turned to Thor and said, "Hold that thought."

She went over to the policemen patting down the intern and I leaned over towards Thor, "Look at you," I poked his chest, "Still all muscly and everything. How's space?"

"Space is fine."

I smirked at him, but it instantly fell as a loud crash sounded over from where Jane went. She was passed out on the ground; Thor rushed after her, and I followed.

"Jane! Jane are you alright?" He prodded as he helped her to her feet.

"What...Happened?" She groggily questioned.

Just as I reached the a police officer began shouting at us to place our hands on our heads and step back. "This woman is unwell." Thor reasoned with the man.

"She's dangerous." He argued.

"So am I." Thor gave the man a grave look and pulled Jane to his chest. He took hold of my arm as Jane asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hold on." He replied.

I looked up to where Thor was staring. At first there was nothing but rainy London sky, but then a immense beam of light protruded my field of vision.

"Holy shit."

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope everyone enjoyed this, because it is just the beginning. As you can probably guess, this are going to start getting a bit more AU at this point in the story. Never fear, Loki will appear! :)**

**Please feed the author review/follow/fave. Let me know what you like; let me know what you don't like; let me know what you want to see. ~Until next week~**


End file.
